the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom
The plot to restore Hell Burnbottom was a series of events that took place over 2030 and 2031 at Bast Castle following the escape from Beta Prison. Whammo Fireball, the Lunch Money Bandit, and Nagatha chose to rejoin Mr. Stupid NoHead and Hell Burnbottom and the plot was set into action. However, after NoHead's ghost was obliterated, Burnbottom redesigned the plan to which they would revive him via an evil network, something that required him to obtain the three main necessary ingredients for it, bone of the vulture, egg of the crow, and hair of the hero. For his first mission, Whammo went to retrieve Hell Burnbottom’s sword from the Yellowstone Base. The Elite NoHeads then relocated to Bast Castle, where they slaughtered Jonathan. When the Lunch Money Bandit set out to locate a woarc egg, he bound a woarc to its nest within the Tower of Reincarnation, securing the first ingredient. For their next mission, Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit were sent to capture Master Intelligence to stop him from interfering with their plans. The fugitives intended to capture Master Intelligence in his sleep, but Intelligence awoke and backfired their attempt on his life, concurrently discovering the plot. In order to obtain the second ingredient, Whammo Fireball killed an erutul and plucked a bone from the corpse. Afterwards, the Lunch Money Bandit turned Lindsay Kellerman’s plate into a transport, which would bring her to them. Deciding it was time to act, Burnbottom and Whammo proceeded to the Tower of Reincarnation, where Fireball prepared the Dark network. The plan succeeded, in that Burnbottom was resurrected in the Tower of Reincarnation, but fails because Burnbottom was unable to kill Kellerman. Afterwards, Burnbottom made both of his new servants NoHeads officially and they returned to Bast Castle. After the plot's neutral success, Hell Burnbottom plotted how to best defeat the S.M.S.B., and open war was declared upon the community. Prelude In January 2030, a mass breakout from Beta Prison set three long-imprisoned NoHeads — Whammo Fireball, Darren Slade, and the Lunch Money Bandit — loose. Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ghost had little trouble arranging this, as many of the jail guards were frightened by the mere sight of him. The newspaper reported the escaped criminals. These three were considered to be some of the most dangerous and highly guarded convicts due to their crimes being legendary. Darren Slade defected afterwards, and was killed as a result of his disloyalty. The other two escapees chose to rejoin Mr. Stupid NoHead and Hell Burnbottom, Fireball because he had nowhere to go and the Lunch Money Bandit because he was still loyal to the NoHeads after everything. About a year later, the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead declared his intentions to take Jonathan’s life as his own, as he had already located the orphan. NoHead departed and attacked ad course. He immediately advanced on him, but Jonathan took up the Sword of Abomination that he had acquired and decapitated him. Upon his destruction, he vanished into black smoke. Although no one knew about this except Hell Burnbottom and Nagatha, it is likely Jonathan would have been famous for his victory had anyone did know. The plan After the destruction of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s soul, Hell Burnbottom was still very weak and about to give up all hope when Whammo Fireball and Cygnus Evans, also known as the Lunch Money Bandit had returned to their master. Burnbottom planned to regain his old body and strength. To achieve this goal, Burnbottom would require the use of a Dark prism within the ancient and remote Tower of Reincarnation that required him to obtain the three main necessary ingredients for it, bone of the vulture, egg of the crow, and flesh of the hero. Finding Nagatha Soon after, Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit tortured Muggle Myra Gordon to find the whereabouts of a loyal NoHead pet, Nagatha, who had been imprisoned in the basement of the NoHead base after the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base and was thought to be dead. Burnbottom uncovered that George Thames I had located and adopted Nagatha after helping her escape the cellar. Myra had stumbled upon Nagatha at his house, and the Lunch Money Bandit placed a short-term memory wipe on her so that she would not report it. They went to George Thames’ workshop, where Hell Burnbottom’s ghost placed another short-term memory wipe on Thames and freed Nagatha, having Whammo Apparate to Bast Castle with Nagatha in tow. Initial stages Left alone to command the remaining NoHeads, Hell Burnbottom said that Fireball and Evans’ applications were to last, though they were NoHead acolytes for the time being and no higher than that. Burnbottom also revealed that with Mr. Stupid NoHead’s destruction, the plan had to be altered to just bring him back, and him alone. For his first mission, Fireball went to retrieve Hell Burnbottom’s sword from the Yellowstone Base, where he found it by the pit leading into the Unterwelt Void. After presenting it to his master, Whammo and the Lunch Money Bandit then traveled to Bast Castle, outside of Lioness graveyard. Hell Burnbottom’s soul left the Unterwelt Void and followed his two minions there. All three of them took up temporary residence there. Over time, Whammo tried unsuccessfully to convince Burnbottom to use a subject other than Lindsay Kellerman (whose flesh they needed) to rebuild his body, but Burnbottom saw this as an attempt at desertion and claimed that Fireball was regretting ever returning to him in the first place. Hell Burnbottom noted how Whammo always flinched when he set eyes upon him and shuddered when touching him, which further enforced his belief that Whammo would have turned on him were he given the opportunity. On the other hand, Burnbottom was impressed by the Lunch Money Bandit’s unwavering commitment to the NoHead cause. In the summer of 2031, Jonathan woke up in the middle of the night to see a light in Bast Castle. This eluded him, as the castle seemingly had been deserted for centuries. With no other alternatives, Jonathan entered the castle to investigate and was surprised to see Hell Burnbottom’s ghost, hidden from view, and Cygnus and Whammo, discussing on taking Lindsay Kellerman’s life. Jonathan began to listen in, and he figured enough to learn that the master had killed someone with amusement and plotting another murder, directed to a girl. Jonathan prepared to report this to the police, but before he could successfully flee he encountered Nagatha. When Nagatha discovered Jonathan and reported to Hell Burnbottom, the Dark Lord welcomed the orphan into the room. Jonathan attempted to bluff his way out, lying that his parents would notice his disappearance, but Burnbottom saw through it and said that he knew that nobody knew he was there. Whammo advanced with his sword, but Burnbottom told him off. After challenging Burnbottom to show his face “like a man,” Burnbottom obliged. Jonathan was horrified to see an evil spirit in the chair. Cackling, Burnbottom cast a death beam that took Jonathan’s life. Crow egg When the Lunch Money Bandit set out to locate a crow egg, he found it when a crow flew to its nest. He immediately fired a freeze beam at it, binding it to the nest to ensure it did not escape Cygnus’ sight. He planned to use its egg when the prism was complete. He then Teleported to Bast Castle and reported that he had found the first ingredient. Hell Burnbottom was so pleased that he used his powers (which were limited to use) to create two one-dollar bills and told him to get a treat from the Candy Store with it. He also gave him a disguise so he could go unnoticed. Duel with Master Intelligence For their next mission, Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit were sent to capture Master Intelligence to stop him from interfering with their plans. The next day, at two in the morning, the two set off for the MBH. About an hour after they left, Master Intelligence awoke, only to sense enemy movements outside his room. This was Whammo and the Lunch Money Bandit conversing on how best to capture him. Intelligence grabbed his sword from a drawer and left his room to search for any intruders. Due to Whammo Fireball’s neglect, he managed to locate Cygnus Evans. The Lunch Money Bandit drew his gun and attacked. Still in his pajamas, Master Intelligence dueled him briefly. After jetting off toward the ceiling, Cygnus realized he could not win and called Whammo over to him, who quickly showed up and linked hands before the two intruders Disapparated away from the MBH empty-handed. As punishment for causing the setback, Hell Burnbottom tortured Whammo with his powers. Master Intelligence was highly eluded by the attempt, and realized the NoHeads would return soon. The next morning, when everyone met together for their first class, he told them about what had happened the night before. Final stages Vulture bone During the events surrounding Red X’s arrival, Whammo Fireball set off to find a vulture on Hell Burnbottom’s orders. He happened to find one outside the Tower of Reincarnation, who was trying to burrow into the grave of Mean King to eat the corpse below. He pulled out his gun and shot it before it could react. After putting away his gun, Fireball briefly assessed the corpse. He then plucked a bone from the dead body and took it to the other side of the Tower of Reincarnation, finally deciding to bury it in front of Mean King’s grave for safekeeping. Endgame Whammo Fireball told Hell Burnbottom of this, and added that he buried it in front of Mean King’s grave. Minutes later, Fireball was preparing to leave when Hell Burnbottom contacted him, with the Lunch Money Bandit holding up the phone, telling him to send a probe to the MBH. Whammo complied and summoned three probes before telling them what they needed to do. When they arrived, the probes remained unseen throughout the trip. They learned that the S.M.S.B. members were all making plates as an assignment, and reported back to Whammo. Whammo called Hell Burnbottom’s ghost back and suggested Burnbottom turn Lindsay’s into a transport that only she would be affected by touching. After thinking it over, Burnbottom agreed to that. Shortly before the restoration, Whammo returned to Bast Castle and volunteered to jinx Lindsay’s plate into the secret transport. However, Hell Burnbottom deemed the Lunch Money Bandit better for the task. When he returned shortly before the restoration, the Lunch Money Bandit was given the task of mutating Lindsay Kellerman’s plate into the secret transport. He somehow infiltrated the MBH and sneakily turned the plate into a transport, and left without a trace. As Cygnus did this, Burnbottom and Whammo proceeded to the Tower of Reincarnation, where Whammo Fireball prepared the Dark prism. Return of Hell Burnbottom Summoning of souls and the ritual When Lindsay Kellerman put her elbow on the plate, she was whisked away to the tower, much to Master Intelligence’s shock. When she arrived, Whammo Fireball emerged from a small hut. He proceeded to deploy a gadget that knocked Lindsay against a metal board. She was trapped there so that Whammo could take one of her hairs to use in a Dark prism to restore Hell Burnbottom’s physical form. After Whammo had placed Burnbottom’s severed head into a prism containing the near finished prism, he added the first two ingredients — a crow’s egg and a vulture’s bone —causing it to turn from blue to white before he proceeded to obtain Kellerman’s flesh and energies for his master’s rebirth. Once the final ingredient was added, the prism turned blinding white, sending out bright sparks as it exploded. Fireball telekinetically contained the chaotic energy, directing it into a pile of remains that were Burnbottom. Thus Burnbottom regained his physical body and rose from the floor as Kellerman looked on in horror. A cloak washed over Burnbottom, rendering his body covered. The plot now successful, the Dark Lord then took some time getting re-accustomed to his new body. After Whammo Fireball gave him his sword back, he summoned the Lunch Money Bandit to the tower. The NoHead symbol appeared in the air, and a cloud emerged and hit the ground roughly. The Lunch Money Bandit emerged from it and apologized for being tardy. Then Burnbottom made both of his new servants NoHeads officially. Duel and escape From her chains, Lindsay realized she should kill Hell Burnbottom’s new form before Burnbottom could make trouble. Before she could make a decision, however, Burnbottom turned to her when she pleaded that he show mercy to runaway NoHead Darren Slade. He tortured her with lightning, but she disappeared from her metal bonds and hid behind a bush, her sword at the ready. Burnbottom noticed her and goaded her until she came to face him. He assailed her with fire and repeatedly cast Death beams, taunting her all the while, but Kellerman evaded him, to the astonishment of all present. The two proceeded to engage in sword combat. Suddenly, the ghost of Rotta Hecks unexpectedly emerged from between the duelists, having been summoned by the ritual unintentionally, encouraging Kellerman not to let go of her sword or let herself be overpowered by Hell Burnbottom. Rotta briefly distracted Burnbottom while Kellerman seized the plate, which Hecks had mended, teleporting back to the MBH. Aftermath Upon arriving, Lindsay told Master Intelligence what had happened. Intelligence did his best to comfort Lindsay, but he realized a mission was in place that the S.M.S.B. had not taken for years. After the Second Fencing Tournament ended, he kept a patrol should Hell Burnbottom attack the MBH. After the battle, a newly restored Burnbottom returned to his headquarters, Bast Castle, with his henchmen. He set to rob another bank and then return to the base, where he plotted how to best defeat the S.M.S.B. Meanwhile, open war upon the community had begun. Master Intelligence was another target of Hell Burnbottom, who was rapidly growing in power. Behind the scenes Although Nagatha was in the tower during the rebirth, she was not seen during that sequence. The reasons for this are unclear. In a deleted scene, Rotta destroys her, but this cannot be considered canon as Nagatha dies shortly before the Battle of Bast Castle at Sebiscuits’ hand. Also, Jonathan shows up with Rotta and voices to Lindsay his shock that he was killed by a mutant and tells Lindsay to stand her ground. In the book, Whammo tied Lindsay to a wooden board so tightly and gagged her that she could neither move nor speak. In the graphic novelization, Whammo levitated Lindsay high above the tombstone and had a metal board hold Lindsay with a neck-lock. Originally, D. Isaac Thomas planned Hell Burnbottom’s way he was reborn slightly differently. In earlier drafts, Hell Burnbottom rises and exits from the prism naked and is clothed by Whammo. In the actual book, however, the network exploded and quickly merged with Burnbottom, making him appear dressed in the black robes already. This was changed for censorship reasons. Appearances * * * Category:Plots Category:Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom Category:Third NoHead War